1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lead frame and a light emitting device applicable to purposes such as an indicator, a lighting apparatus, a display, a backlight light source for liquid crystal display.
2. Background Art
In recent years, various electronic components have been proposed and are put in practical use, and increasingly high performance has been required on such components. In particular, electric components are required for maintaining performance for a long period of time even under severe environment. The same applies for semiconductor devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). Requirements for higher performance in the area of general lighting, in-vehicle lighting, and the like, further higher output (higher luminance) and higher reliability are demanded. Accordingly, for example, JP H05-102386A proposes a clad material having a stacked-layer structure obtained by way of roll welding for a lead frame material that has a high degree of hardness and a high electrical conductivity.
Also, depending on the usage of the light emitting device, further reduction in size of the electric components while retaining the high performance has been demanded. Accordingly, various adjustments have been made in the structure of the package as well as in the structure of the light emitting element. For example, in a light emitting device capable of further reducing the thickness, a provision of irregular shape on the opposing end surfaces of the die pads and the lead portions is proposed to obtain adhesion of the light emitting element with the sealing resin and the leads (for example, JP2011-151069A etc.).